Cruel Intentions
by WhisperInTheRainnn
Summary: The Titans are out of town, The Hive Five are getting lazy, and Jinx wants to play. What happens when you add Kid Flash to this mix? Read and find out!


**So I know that I am still working on a my other fic, and a requested fic (that the person probably thinks I gave up on. Don't worry, I am just super busy with college essays!), but this idea popped into my head, and I just had to write it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. **

**Rated: T for language and mature themes **

**Cruel Intentions**

* * *

"Jinx, calm down. We just robbed the bank a week ago. We're good on money," SeeMore attempts convince me, the four other boys fighting over the last cheese puff when there's an entire new bag in the cabinet.

Sighing loudly, I pull him into the kitchen, "I know that, but they need to get their asses into gear. I don't want them getting lazy just because the Teen Titans are out of town."

"Honestly, Jinx, I think you need to take a break. We just completed a heist, without Kid Flash interrupting us, and we have enough money to last us awhile," he replies, just making me even more pissed.

"A break is the last thing you idiots need!" I hiss, elbowing passed him, headed for my room. Before he can speak again, I slam my door, my room still in disarray due to my most recent run-in with Kid Flash.

Ever since we had a successful heist, all their heads grew five times bigger. No matter how much I try, their swollen heads just won't shrink back down to size.

Pulling my combat boots on, I look in the mirror. My pale face stares back, looking pitiful. I take out my usual blush and put it on to give me atleast a bit of color to match my hair. I then grab my backpack already substantially filled with a few things I may need. Satisfied, I go to the window, pull it open, swing myself outside, and land gracefully on my two feet. I then begin to make my way down the street before ducking into an alleyway. Dressed like this, a civilian could spot me a mile away. Then they'd call the cops, and I'm really not in the mood to fight a bunch of amateurs.

Minus the dull lighting from the apartments lining it, the alleyway is completely dark, the moon barely shining through the cloudy sky. Much better than a bunch of streetlights that are substantially brighter than the sun.

After passing the massive amount of apartment complexes, I soon find myself on the same street as the new art gallery. A smirk appearing on my face, the plan I had been creating rushes back into my head. Surely they wouldn't miss a few simple pieces. A hundred thousand dollar sculpture here, a seven hundred thousand dollar painting there.

Reaching into my backpack, I take out a miniature security bypassing system Gizmo had whipped up when I told him I didn't want to lug around the larger, fifteen pound contraption. Without much trouble, I soon got the door open without setting off any alarms, making my way inside.

Looking around, I find that it is even bigger than I imagined, and two stories... but that's the whole point of improvision, right? Setting the gadget on the security system, it almost automatically shuts off. I then put it back into my backpack, and take out the flashlight, turning it on.

I had been meaning to hit here for a few weeks, but the boys never wanted to. They aren't exactly as into art as I am. In this case, it is the perfect time to make my move... maybe add a piece to my room once it's repaired.

I soon find a painting of a colorful storm, with intricately painted lightning bolts and raindrops. Each one is slightly different in shape and color. Careful not to trip the system, I take the picture off the wall, replacing it with a sticky note that reads:

_It's not your lucky day._

Slipping it into my backpack, I continue on my shopping spree, taking two more paintings. Sadly, it's about all my backpack can fit along with all the other things inside. Two by James Moswell, and one by Diana Prynne, the artists who inspired me to pick up a pencil in the first place. **(A/N: two random names I came up with)**

Making my way quickly back to the security system, I turn it back on, and hurry outside before locking the door behind me. Kid Flash must be busy... so much for following me everywhere I go. Must have given up after I turned most of his roses into ashes.

Turning back into the alleyway, I feel a cold breeze, and then rain begins to fall.

"Shit!" I curse, realizing the paintings would get ruined if they get wet. I run underneath an awning, taking a deep breath as I look for a way to get back to the hideout.

"Y'know, there are probably children in that building," I hear a familiar voice speak, and I turn toward it to see a boy clad in red and yellow spandex standing right behind me, an irritating smirk apparent on his features, holding out a red rose to me.

"It's one in the morning. They're asleep by now," I wave off, acting casual as he appears to be undressing me with his eyes.

"Touche," he replies, his eyes snapping back to my own.

"So what brings you here on this _lovely_ night?" I ask sarcastically, eyeing the rose as I wonder if he saw what I just did at the gallery. Of course, i'm not going to come right out and ask him.

"Oh, y'know. The beautiful weather, the company," he lists, setting the rose in my hand as his smirk turns into a cocky smile, "the three paintings you are trying to steal that are currently in your backpack."

Tightening my grip on the rose and crossing my arms, I glare at him, my eyes turning pink as he reveals he _has_, infact, been stalking me, "What did I tell you about following me?" I hiss, venom in my words.

"Don't try to change the subject, Jinxie. I thought what I said would affect your choice to be a villain, but... I guess it was in vain," he says, disappointment apparent in his tone.

"Don't call me that!" I return, rolling my eyes as he continues, "You really think after an entire life of being a villain, one little boy in spandex would make me flipside? HA!"

"I somewhat doubted myself, but I was hoping that I knocked some sense into you."

Raising a nonexistent eyebrow, I stare at him, "You actually thought you could change me?" I say incredulously.

"Obviously. I know that you could do better than this, Jinx," he replies, his eyes boring into mine as the raindrops patter against the concrete streets.

"And I made it clear that i'm beyond saving," I reply, about to just walk out into the rain when he grabs my arm.

"All I want is for you to give me a chance to introduce you to a better world," he says, a half-smile appearing as he looks at me.

"My world is fine just the way it is," I murmur, staring at the hand he still hasn't removed from my arm. I then see something in the distance, squinting to try to make out what, exactly, it is.

"Jinx, you are stealing paintings and waking children at one in the morning," he pushes.

"So? I like art, and never liked children," I say with a shrug, the figures getting closer as we speak.

"You're so impossible," he comments, scratching the back of his neck.

"Thank you," I reply with a smirk, setting my hands on my hips.

"Anytime," he says, visibly giving up on the argument for the moment.

"So i'm guessing that you're going to make me give you back the paintings and then tell me to go about my business?"

"Pretty much," he replies with a cocky smile, holding out a hand covered in a spandex glove.

As the shape comes into view, I realize that it is See-More, Billy Numerous, and Gizmo. Without giving anything away, I roll my eyes, "For wanting me to flipside so much, you really aren't giving me a good impression," I tease.

"Just doing my duty to the city, no matter how cute you are with ponytails," he says with a wink, and I realize for the first time that the water had made my horns fall into simple ponytails.

Behind him, See-More motions to distract him, and I stall so they could get closer before I put my distraction to the test... whatever that may be.

"Dumb hairspray never doing its job," I murmur, running a hand through them.

"Don't worry, you look good with your hair down."

With that, the three of them, plus two more Billy Numerous's get close enough to do whatever it is they're planning. Unsure of anything else to do, I do the one thing he has been craving since the first day we met at the museum when I wanted to steal the necklace.

Bringing his lips to my own, it takes him a few moments to register what is going on. In mere seconds, he returns the kiss with a passion I had no idea existed.

Gizmo then sets something on his neck, flipping a switch. As soon as he does, a cry of pain escapes Kid Flash's lips, and he falls to the ground, unconscious.

"Did you really have to make out with the fart sucker?" Gizmo asks, fake vomiting.

Unsure of what just happened, I pop out of my Kid-Flash's-lips-on-mine daze, looking at my teammates, "You're the ones who wanted a distraction!"

* * *

**So there's chapter one! If you guys want me to continue, make sure to review! If not, this will stay a one-shot... but I would really like it to be multi-chaptered since, well, I have a bunch of good ideas for it!**


End file.
